leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Rowlet (Pokémon)
|} Rowlet (Japanese: モクロー Mokuroh) is a dual-type introduced in Generation VII. It evolves into starting at level 17, which evolves into starting at level 34. Along with and , Rowlet is one of three starter Pokémon of Alola available at the beginning of Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun, and Ultra Moon. Along with and , it was the second Generation VII Pokémon to be revealed to the public on May 10, 2016. Biology Rowlet is a small, avian Pokémon resembling a young owl with a round body and short legs. Its plumage is primarily beige with a white underside and . The facial disc itself is in the shape of two overlapping circles. It has large black eyes and a stubby beak. The top part of its beak is white, while the lower half is an orange-brown. Its feet have two forward-facing toes and one backward facing toe; they are the same color as the lower half of its beak. Two leaves sprout from its chest, arranged to resemble a bowtie. Additional leaves form its tail and line the undersides of its wings. A nocturnal Pokémon, it stores energy during the day through photosynthesis. It approaches opponents by silently gliding, before unleashing a volley of kicks. This Pokémon is able to rotate its head almost 180 degrees, and has excellent night vision.http://www.pokemon-sunmoon.com/en-us/pokemon/rowlet/ Its feathers are as sharp as blades, which it launches at foes from the air. Rowlet feel most relaxed in tight, dark spaces. In the anime Major appearances Ash's Rowlet a Rowlet in First Catch in Alola, Ketchum-Style!, which also marked the species' debut. It has a naive and relaxed personality, and is rather inexperienced. Minor appearances A Rowlet briefly appeared alongside a and in I Choose You!. Pokédex entries and type. It stores energy during the day from photosynthesis. It swoops down without making a sound and unleashes a powerful kick without being noticed.}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga owns a Rowlet that first appeared in The Delivery of Rotom and the Girl. Professor Kukui allowed Moon to keep Rowlet after seeing how close the two had become after their first encounter. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} Game locations |} |} In side games |area=Event: }} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Baton Pass|Normal|Status|—|—|40}} |Confuse Ray|Ghost|Status|—|100|10}} |Curse|Ghost|Status|—|—|10|*}} |Defog|Flying|Status|—|—|15}} |Haze|Ice|Status|—|—|30}} |Ominous Wind|Ghost|Special|60|100|5||}} By tutoring Side game data |- |} Evolution |no2=723 |name2=Dartrix |type1-2=Grass |type2-2=Flying |evo2= |no3=724 |name3=Decidueye |type1-3=Grass |type2-3=Ghost}} Sprites Trivia * Rowlet is the lightest starter Pokémon. * Rowlet is tied with as the smallest unevolved starter Pokémon. * Rowlet is the only starter Pokémon that is a member of the . * Rowlet has the highest base of all unevolved starter Pokémon. * Rowlet's Japanese name and its romanization were revealed in a tweet of their trademark on April 17, 2016. Origin Rowlet is based on an , sharing the most similarities with members of the family — species collectively known as "barn owls" that have heart-shaped faces and dark eyes. In particular, it closely resembles the , which was introduced to Hawaii. Alternatively, it may be inspired by the or , hence its Grass-typing. Name origin Rowlet may be a combination of round or arrow and owlet. Mokuroh may be a combination of 木 moku (wood) and 梟 fukurō (owl). In other languages and |fr=Brindibou|frmeaning=From and |es=Rowlet|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Bauz|demeaning=From and |it=Rowlet|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=나몰빼미 Namolppaemi|komeaning=From and |zh_cmn=木木梟 / 木木枭 Mùmùxiāo|zh_cmnmeaning=From and |zh_yue=木木梟 Muhkmuhkhīu|zh_yuemeaning=From and |ru=Роулет Roulet|rumeaning=Transcription of English name}} Related articles * Ash's Rowlet * Moon's Rowlet Notes External links |} 722 de:Bauz es:Rowlet fr:Brindibou it:Rowlet ja:モクロー zh:木木枭